Perro
Un mamífero muy sociable de tamaño mediano. Tiene un agudo sentido del olfato. Puede ser entrenado para recibir ordenes. Los perros son animales domésticos comunes que pueden ser entrenados para ayudar a tus enanos en combate o en caza (si se los entrena para ser perros de guerra o perros de caza, respectivamente). Al igual que todos los animales domésticos, pueden ser usados como una fuente de alimento en caso de emergencia y proveerte huesos, pieles y cráneos. No necesitan una fuente de alimento, ya que al ser carnívoros se supone que son alimentados por sus dueños. Algunos enanos aprecian a los perros por su lealtad. Uso Los perros que carezcan de órdenes o no estén entrenados andarán vagando por el mapa, pasando la mayoria del tiempo en las áreas designadas como puntos de reunión y atacando a cualquier criatura hostil que vean. Al igual que todas las criaturas que sean amigables, son capaces de advertir emboscadas y ladrones. Puedes asignarlos a Restricciones (Restraint en inglés, puntos fijos donde se atan animales u otras criaturas con una cadena o soga) para que actúen comos perros de guardia. Los perros guardianes funcionan particularmente bien cuando se los coloca detrás de una sala llena de trampas u otros métodos para detener asedios. Las trampas evitan que criaturas agresivas dañen o maten a los perros, mientras que por su parte estos detienen a aquellos ladrones capaces de esquivarlas (en lo posible, los perros deberían estar fuera del camino del corredor con trampas para que no puedan ser dañados con armas a distancia). Los perros entrenados para la caza son particularmente mejores como perros de guardia, ya que tienen un mayor nivel en la habilidad Observador. Puedes asignar un determinado perro de caza o de guerra con un enano en particular a través de su menú de preferencias (presionando v''', eligiendo al enano, presionando '''p y luego a) para que lo ayude en combate. El perro seguirá al enano como una mascota. Una vez asignado a un enano, no se lo puede desasignar ni enjaular. Una buena solución para esto es entrenar al perro con el enano al que se busca que siga, ya que los perros de caza o de guerra que no hayan sido asignados a ningún enano en particular siguen a aquel que los haya entrenado (pero aún se pueden enjaular a voluntad). Si tienes uno o dos enanos electos para entrenar a tus perros, notarás que con el tiempo estos serán seguidos por una larga jauría (con cachorros incluidos). Los perros que ya hayan sidos asignados pueden apacentarse, pudiendo así alejarlos de alguna situación peligrosa que hayas detectado. Los perros entrenados también pueden ser carneados para su consumo. Perros de caza "A hunting animal will target the creature its owner is targeting if the owner is hunting, and it will be sneaking without a movement penalty if it is reasonably close to its hunting owner. A hunting animal notices creatures from farther away, although this isn't exactly effective if it decides to target what its owner is targeting. It all needs a bit of work, but that is true of hunting in general." -Toady One, hace mucho. Perros de guerra Gracias a el entrenamiento, los perros de guerra hacen mucho más daño en combate que los perros sin entrenar. Contra adversarios que estén altamente equipados y armados, los perros (indiferentemente de si son de caza o de guerra) son propensos a morir con facilidad. Esto, sin embargo, no implica que sean totalmente inútiles. Si bien un solo perro contra un enemigo como, por ejemplo, un hachero profesional, no es ni siquiera un peligro, una jauría de perros entrenados sin dudas lo es. También pueden ser empleados a modo de escudos de carne, recibiendo los golpes que normalmente irían efectuados hacia tus enanos y permitiendo así una ventaja a la hora del combate. Por estas razones, los jugadores eligen asignar perros de guerra a cualquier cuerpo militar que vaya a realizar combate cuerpo a cuerpo, o a enanos que vayan a salir al exterior con regularidad. Sin embargo, asignarlos a milicias puede implicar que los perros estén prácticamente destinados a morir, ya que se mueven mucho más rápido que un enano con armadura y ello hace que vayan a luchar sin tener el tiempo de ser asistidos. Ya que la muerte de una mascota provoca una seria depresión en tus enanos, y tener un soldado entrenado con una mascota muerta puede llevarlo a la locura y a que provoque muchísima diversión, lo mejor es configurarlos como para que no estén disponibles como mascota y dejar a tus soldados adoptar gatos. En la vida real En nuestra realidad, los perros (cuyo nombre científico es Canis lupus familiaris) son animales de la misma especie que el lobo. Se diferenciaron gradualmente de estos debido a la domesticación por parte del humano, generando así una subespecie. En Dwarf Fortress, domesticar lobos no dará como resultado, independientemente del tiempo que transcurra, perros. Bugs De vez en cuando los perros no morderán a sus adversarios, sino que simplemente se limitarán a arañarlos, lo que reduce muchísimo su utilidad en combate. Esto parece pasar principalmente contra los animales salvajes.Bug:7541 Categoría:Criaturas